Little Senju Tales
by bj21
Summary: Every great clan has a collection of stories to be told, and the Senju are no exception. These are their stories of life and loss, family and friendship. One-shot collection. TobiramaOC
1. Those Red Eyes

"Tadaima..." Takehiko called out as he pushed the door to his home to the side before closing it again. He kicked off his shoes and set them aside neatly beside his mother's shoes, dumping his back pack to the ground. The black haired boy looked up, noticing for the first time that their house was oddly silent.

He continued to walk through the house, poking his head through rooms to see if anyone was home. Takehiko walked until he passed by the porch that lead to the gardens where his mother was out hanging clothes out to dry.

"Oh, 'Hiko, you're home!" Sayuri smiled, wringing out a shirt before hanging it onto the clothesline, "there's some snacks in the kitchen if you want some."

"Ok..." Takehiko replied. Sayuri blinked, noticing the lack of energy in her son's reply. She hung up the last of the shirts, drying her hands on her apron before walking up to her son.

"You're awfully quiet today, 'Hiko," she said gently. She untied her apron and took it off, laying it beside her as she sat down on the porch, "is something wrong?"

Takehiko hesitated for a moment, fidgeting slightly. He gulped, keeping his red-eyes glued to his feet, "Where's Dad and Izumi?"

"Your dad went to go see your Uncle Hashi and Izumi is at your Uncle Kyou's house," the former Inazuma heiress shrugged, tapping the space beside her. Takehiko sighed, sitting beside his mother, "Why'd you ask?"

The red-eyed boy was quiet for a while before he looked up to Sayuri, "Ma, what do you think of my eyes?"

Sayuri blinked, surprised at the question before cupping her son's face with her hand, staring directly into Takehiko's eyes. Even though she would agree that Takehiko took much more after her than Tobirama, there was no denying that his eyes were clearly his father's. 'Well, they're beautiful of course!" she smiled, brushing away a stray strand of hair, "So bright and warm, they're your father's eyes afterall."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Because..." he gulped, gathering up the courage to actually tell his mother what had happened, "Because I'm getting picked on at school!" he finally spat out, "I'm always getting picked on because of my red eyes! I'm always the "freak" or 'Demon eyes' and I'm sick of it!"

Sayuri sighed, shaking her head, "Why don't you stand up for yourself then?"

Takehiko bit his lip, "When I do they just pick on me more..."

"Well, don't listen to them!" Sayuri said confidently, one of her hands balled into a fist for emphasis, "They're just jealous, 'Hiko. Having Red eyes naturally without any freaky kekkai genkai is rare, 'ya know?" she grinned at her son who just pouted, playing with a leaf that blew by.

"That doesn't seem like it..." Takehiko muttered.

Sayruri sighed, looking up to the sky as a refreshing breeze blew by. "You know... Your dad once told me that when he was your age... He got picked on because of his eyes too."

"R-Really?" Takehiko's eyes widened as his mother nodded. It didn't even occur to him that someone as strong and respected as his father was once picked on.

"And not only because of his eyes," Sayuri continued, raising her finger, "he also got picked on because of his white hair and also because your dad was a bit short for his age before, or so he tells me." she giggled at the last bit. Though she never saw Tobirama as a child before, she would've loved to imagine just how short he was as a kid, "when we first met each other, even I called him names and picked on him."

"Ma, you're so mean to Dad," Takehiko said jokingly, "so, what did Dad do about it?"

"He would ignore me or sometimes he would get really mad, or when he really got ticked off, he'd bite back with some pretty convincing name-calling too," Sayuri smiled, remembering the days when she first came into the village and became a part of her future-husband's team, "eventually the names I called him sort of became jokes and endearing nicknames,"

"Why did you stop?"

"I guess it just got to the point where I... I couldn't make fun of them anymore. Those eyes were the ones I looked into when I felt sad or lonely. They're always so full of warmth, love and confidence... I guess they're one of the reasons why I fell in love with your dad," Sayuri blushed, scratching the back of her head, "meh, look at me, rambling on about this. What I'm trying to say is don't let it get to you, 'Hiko. If they're making fun of you then they're most likely just trying to grab your attention because they like you." she winked at him and Takehiko grinned back.

"I love you, Ma." Takehiko said, enveloping his mother in a hug. Sayuri smiled, wrapping her own arms around her son, stroking his straight black hair lightly.

"Now, why don't you go out and play? Or do you want to help me with the rest of the laundry?"

"I-I'll go see what Saru-nii is doing!" Takehiko replied quickly, his energetic personality bouncing back.

"And what about Academy Homework?" Sayuri raised a brow.

"I'll do it later, it's easy anyway," the young Senju flashed a grin at her before standing up and running towards the front door.

"Be back before dinner!" she called out to her son, smiling when she heard a quick 'Will do' in return.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe... This was just a little something that came to me during Civics class one day. XD Takehiko is such a little Mama's boy, it's so adorable~! :3<strong>

**Oh and if you were wondering, Sayuri is my OC from my story_ Floating Water Lilies, _who eventually becomes Tobirama's wife. Takehiko is their firstborn, and Izumi is their youngest daughter. :3 Read and review please~**

**Naruto (c) Kishimoto**


	2. The Will of Fire

**This was written on WordPad (which doesn't have spellcheck) so please forgive any misspelled words and whatnot. ^^;**

**And for the people who wanted Tobirama to appear in the next one-shot... Well, I hope you like this one, folks! ^w^**

* * *

><p>Senju kirin blinked, stopping in front of her sons' bedroom when she heard giggling inside. Curious, the Senju clan matriarch put down whatever she was carrying and walked towards the door, slowly sliding it open. Her chestnut brown eyes blinked slowly and a smile crept to her face, seeing her two boys curled up on their bed, huddled over a large piece of paper, paint brushes in hand.<p>

"What are you two doing?" she asked, amused. The younger child, Tobirama looked up at his mother, his face smeared with a bit of black ink. The young child squealed, quickly hopping off the bed and standing in front of the paper defensively. "Nothing..."

"Really?" Kirin arched a brow, stepping closer. She bit her lip trying to keep from laughing at her 5 year old's adorably serious expression. Hashirama had closed the ink bottle and moved the parchment behind him, which made his mother even more curious.

"What's on that paper?" She asked, eyeing her eldest as she bent down, wiping the ink away from Tobirama's face.

"It's a secret between me and Tobi," Hashirama grinned.

"Top secret." Tobirama nodded, "and nobody can know until we're finished!"

"Well, I'm sure I can keep a secret." Kirin said, climbing onto the bed. Hashirama shuffled over a bit, still trying to keep the paper away from his mother, "I promise, I'll tell no one!"

The two brothers looked at each other, silently communicating whether if it was okay to let their mother know. Kirin watched this silent exchange with a smile on her face when suddenly, Tobirama turned around and looked at her.

"Do you promise to keep it a secret? Even from Tou-chan?" the little silver haired child asked, holding out his pinky.

"Promise," Kirin tried to sound as serious as possible. After her finger wrapped around Tobirama's, the younger Senju smiled contentedly, nodding at his brother.

"Okay! We can show her!" he chirped excitedly. Hashirama smiled back, taking the huge piece of paper from behind him, laying it out before their mother. Kirin blinked at the paper which had a simple, yet detailed drawing of what seemed to be a village with little notes written on the sides. She looked at her two sons, who looked to be very proud of their creation.

"It's our village, Kaa-chan!" Hashirama exclaimed excitedly.

"You mean the compound?" Kirin asked, and both the brothers shook their heads.

"Nope," the brunette grinned, "it's a village that Tobi and I created. It's our dream!"

"Yep! It's going to be really big! Oh! Oh! Look over here, Kaa-chan!" Tobirama pointed excitedly on the map, "over there, that's the Message tower, like the one we have!"

"I see..."

"And that's the training grounds!" Hashirama pointed out, "and then there's the Administration office, the Hospital-"

"And there's the school!" Tobirama jutted his finger out, nearly falling over the paper, "that's where all the kids from non-ninja clans can come and learn to be ninja! And it was my idea," the young boy grinned, hoping to earn some recognition from his mother.

"That's great!" Kirin praised, ruffling her younger son's hair, "So... Who exactly lives in this village of yours?"

"EVERYBODY!" Tobirama stretched his short little arms out as far as they could go, "everybody from every clan! Even the non-ninja people! But... Maybe not the Uchiha-"

"Oi, Tobi," Hashirama said, "we talked about this. Even the Uchiha are welcome to the village."

"Fine." the young boy puffed his cheeks out, crossing his arms. Hashirama giggled. Kirin sighed, shaking her head as she lifted the map, examining it up close.

"One day, we're going to make all of this come true, Ka-chan," Hashirama smiled, looking at his younger brother, "it will be a place where everyone can be safe and happy!"

"Yeah! Because we'll be there to protect them!" Tobirama beamed back before crawling towards his mother, wrapping two arms around her waist, "and then there'll be no more war. You and Tou-chan won't have to leave us anymore..." he looked up at her with wide, innocent eyes. Kirin looked at her youngest son, before setting the paper down, beckoning Hashirama to come closer. The older boy shuffled towards his mother before being enveloped in a hug.

"Yes..." the brown haired woman whispered, stroking both of her sons' hair. "A place where we'll all be safe and happy... That's a good, but really big dream you have."

"And we will make it come true!" Hashirama emphasized the 'come true' part. "Tobi and I agreed that we would do anything to make this dream real, right otouto?"

"Mm!" the younger nodded enthusiastically. "Nii-chama's going to be leader first! And then after him, it would be my turn!"

Kirin smiled, watching the two talk about their huge dream. She knew something like this would be extremely hard to achieve, especially in the world that they lived in today. The dream was far-fetched, that's for sure, but as she looked at her two sons, she couldn't help but see how serious they were about this. She pulled them both closer, "I believe in the both of you," she said, "but... This dream is going to be hard to make real, you're going to have to work for it."

"We know," Hashirama grinned, "and we'll never give up, no matter what!"

"No matter how hard, your dream to aspire; Never give up with the Will of Fire!" Tobirama chanted happily in a sing-song tone.

"I see you've already taught him the clan motto." Kirin giggled as her eldest nodded. "Well..." she stood up from the bed, "I'll leave you two to your planning."

"Remember, Ka-chan, this is top secret!" the two boys called out to her. She looked back and gave a smile,

"Of course," she gave them a wink before exiting the door, leaving it slightly open as she went outside,

"Are you excited, Tobi?" Kirin stopped, wanting to listen to the conversation,

"Yup!" came Tobirama's reply, "A world without war and everything's at peace. It's going to be awe-shum!"

"And we'll protect everyone like family!"

There was a moment of muffled talking before they both erupted in an excited tone, "No matter how hard, your dream to aspire; Never give up with the Will of Fire!"

The Senju clan matriarch smiled, shutting the door fully closed before walking away, off to do her daily duties.

* * *

><p>"Sir, here's the casualty report from the last battle," a shinobi said urgently, stretching his arm out towards his leader. A tan hand reached out and took the scroll with a quick 'Thank you' in reply.<p>

Hashirama had grown up to be a fine young man, and at only 21 years of age, had already assumed the title of Senju Clan leader after the tragic death of their father only a few months back. He unravelled the scroll, wincing as those huge numbers glared back at him. Over 2000 casualties... 2000 lives lost.

The young leader set the scroll down, looking towards the open drawer on his desk. In it lay a large folded paper, showing traces of semi-faded writing and drawings. He took it out and unravelled it, sadly looking at the old map of the 'dream village' that he drew with Tobirama when they were way younger. His brown eyes trailed back to the casualty report and back to the map. He sighed.

"That bad, huh?" a voice tore him from his thoughts. He looked up and saw his brother standing by the door, his arm in a cast, bandages that wrapped around his torso visible from the shirt collar. Tobirama had also grown up, but had never lost that determined glint in his eyes. At 18 years old, he had already been appointed as clan co-leader and was praised for his mastery of water ninjutsu. The younger brother walked inside, taking a seat on one of the chairs in front of Hashirama's desk.

"What are you doing walking around?" Hashirama asked, concerned, "I'm pretty sure Ayame-sama ordered you to stay in bed until further notice."

"I'm good. Trust me," Tobirama waved off, "so... How many did we lose?"

"...Over Two-thousand." Hashirama whispered and a silence came over them both.

"And how many did our army manage to kill?" Tobirama asked to break the tense silence.

"I'm just going to say that we did our part. And we won." Hashirama said, trying to avoid that topic. Another wave of silence passed and the elder brother took the map that they drew and stared at it. "Tobi... Do you remember this?"

"Well, duh," Tobirama gave a small grin, "how can I forget that? It's our dream, remember?"

"Yes, our dream..." Hashirama echoed as if it were a memory that he had already forgotten, "but... I've been thinking recently,"

"And...?"

"And I just thought, is this dream really possible?" Hashirama whispered. He looked up and saw that his brother was looking at him as if he had gone nuts. "It's just that... The wars keep coming, clans never get along, more and more people die... How can we ever convince them of this? Let alone convince them to live with each other..."

"Are you... Are you giving up on this?" the silver haired brother asked, "Nii-san, if we give up on this, the situation is only going to get worse! If you think a lot of people are dying now, even more people are going to die if we give up!"

"But-"

"I don't care if we don't know how to bring them together, we'll find a way somehow!" He slammed his free hand on the desk, "when we were younger, we promised each other that we would never give up. Don't tell me you've forgotten that promise,"

Hashirama paused for a while, his brown eyes meeting red ones. He gulped inwardly, as he could feel the fiery determination in those eyes. Suddenly, his thoughts turned around. What was he thinking about? Why was he giving up? "No matter how hard, your dream to aspire..."

"Never give up with the Will of Fire..." Tobirama finished up for him.

"You're right..." Hashirama shook his head, "I didn't know what got to me, I'm sorry."

"Phew," Tobirama breathed a sigh of relief, slumping back down onto the chair. hashirama smiled.

"Tobi...?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for reminding me." Hashirama smiled, "I knew I can count on you for anything."

"Hey, that's what little brothers are for, right?" Tobirama grinned back, before standing up, "Well, I better go back and pretend I never left before Toka-nee and Ayame-sama hunt me down."

The clan leader chuckled, "You go do that." He watched as his little brother bid him goodnight and exited the room before he turned back to look at the map and then the casualty report.

"No matter how hard, your dream to aspire; Never give up with the Will of Fire..." he muttered to himself silently, a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>The sun rose high in the sky, bathing everything in its bright warmth. "PULL!" A deep voice called and a group of men began tugging on a rope to bring a wall up. The wooden wall slowly, but surely began to rise until it was exactly where it was needed to be. A cheer erupted from the group of builders. Hashirama looked up at the building with pride, wiping sweat from his brow.<p>

"Brilliant job, everybody!" He flashed a grin at everybody else.

"Same to you, Hokage-sama!" They called back, taking glasses of water from the girl who was offering them as she passed by. Hashirama sighed, giving the building another once-over. It was true, he could've made an entire section of the village using his Mokuton, but after having that discussion with Tobirama and coming to the conclusion that it could kill him, he decided not to. Plus, he had a point: This was a good bonding activity for the different clans anyway.

Suddenly, squeals of little children erupted through the air a a wave of water tore through the streets only to disappear. The kids flew through the air, only to be caught by Tobirama as he landed on the ground.

"AGAIN!" One little boy cried, "LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!"

"You guys are killing me here!" Tobirama replied, tiredly, setting the kids down. "Making giant waves isn't magic. I use chakra to make them, 'ya know?"

"Pleeeease, Tobirama-sama!" The kids continued on as if they haven't heard a thing he said, "It's so fun! Do it again, please!" they looked up at him with huge, pleading eyes.

"Well..."

"Oi! Tobi!"

_"Saved by the bell..." _Tobirama thought, "Oh look, Hokage-sama is calling me. Looks like I need to go, kiddies!"

"Awwww..." the children pouted, "You'll do it again tomorrow, right?"

_"These kids just won't give up until they drain me out, now won't they?"_ The white haired shinobi thought, but kept a grin out the outside, "If I'm not busy then sure, why not?"

"YAY!" the kids cheered before running off. Tobirama sighed in relief as he walked towards his older brother who was looking at him with an amused smile on his face. "Hey, I thought you liked playing with children?"

"Shut it," the younger growled, spraying his older brother with a mist of water with the flick of his hand. "I don't remember signing up for any babysitting duty. And I don't see kids treating your mokuton like it was some sort of a skateboard."

Hashirama simply laughed, slinging an arm around his brother, "Now, now otouto. The kids just like you very much that's all! Don't worry, if you somehow die from chakra exhaustion I'll promise that I'll let them use the trees I grow as jungle gyms, alright?"

"That's VERY re-assuring, Nii-san." Tobirama said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"OH!" Hashirama suddenly said, remembering something, "that's right!"

"What?"

"Come on! I wanted to show you something!" Hashirama said excitedly, dragging Tobirama behind him.

"Ne? What is it?"

"Just come!"

The two brothers made their way to the newly finished administration building. Hashirama looked so excited that Tobirama wondered what the hell was going on. Finally, they got to the rooftop, underneath the rock mountain where Hashirama's face was to be carved.

"What is it?" he asked for the millionth time. The older of the two stood by the ledge, beckoning his brother to come closer. Tobirama stepped towards him, confused. The Hokage stretched out an arm and pointed out.

"Look." He said simply. Tobirama gave his brother a questioning look but decided to follow him anyway. He looked out and his red eyes widened in surprise, mouth gaping slightly as he took in the view from up there.

"Wow..." He whispered, "I never realized that the village was this big..."

Hashirama nodded, "Yep. What else do you notice about it?"

"It..." A huge grin spread across his face as he finally realized, "The way it's laid out! It looks exactly like the original drawing that we made for it!"

"Yes!" The Hokage grinned as they both looked out on the village that was being built. They watched as different clansmen interacted with each other civilly. They watched the children run through the streets and play without any fear of being harmed.

"I hope you realize what this means..." Tobirama said to break the silence, "our dream... It finally came true."

"I know..." Hashirama smiled, "but... This isn't the end of it. There's a lot more to come."

"Isn't there always?" Tobirama said jokingly, "but whatever it is... I bet we can tough it out."

"Of course! Afterall..." Hashirama looked at his brother with a knowing smile and Tobirama easily caught on to what he was about to say.

"No matter how hard, your dreams to aspire; Never give up with the Will of Fire."

* * *

><p><strong>I was in the mood for some adorable Senju brother fluff after reading a few Prussia and Germany brotherly fics, so here ya go, people! :D<strong>

**I'm just working on tiny one-shots right now while waiting for some proper Word processing software. Once I do get one, I promise you people shall get Floating Water Lilies Chapter 4, alrighty? ;)~**

**Read an review please~ :)**


End file.
